Polycarbonate resins offer an excellent balance of properties with respect to transparency, toughness, dimensional stability and heat resistance. These properties make polycarbonate an ideal choice for the preparation of many types of molded, shaped or otherwise fabricated articles, especially including sheets or other structures and parts to be used in glazing and other outdoor applications. However, polycarbonates, like most organic polymers, degrade when they are exposed to ultraviolet light. As the polycarbonate absorbs significant amounts of high energy light and begins to degrade, it is known to become yellow and hazy and lose its toughness. Since polycarbonates derive much of their value and utility from their excellent optical properties, i.e. low color and high clarity, protection against UV becomes vital.
The use of various types of UV absorbers in the stabilization of polymers is well known. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,725 (bis cyano-diphenyl-acrylic acid esters); U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,498 (bis benzotriazoles); U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,778; GB Patent 2,290,745 and EP 825,226 (triazine compounds); U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,380 (multifunctional 2-cyanoacrylic esters); EP 68,327 (cyclic imino esters also referred to benzoxazinones) and EP 110, 221 (benzophenones and benzotriazoles). These stabilizers function by absorbing incident UV radiation and dispersing the absorbed energy in a nondestructive manner. Their overall effectiveness in preventing UV degradation of the polymer depends on numerous factors, including absorptivity, compatibility, stability and distribution within the polymer. Their UV absorption effectiveness is a function of their concentration in the polymer, especially near the surface. Concentration of the UV absorber near the surface of the polymer is very desirable to prevent penetration of UV light is considered to be more efficient and economical than dispersion of the UV absorber throughout the bulk of the polymer.
It is critical, therefore, for effective UV stabilization of polymers to have effective concentrations of UV absorbers present near the surface after processing and during long term. Both chemical and physical losses of the UV absorber will affect the concentration of UV absorbers in polymers. Chemical losses result from the thermal, photo-oxidative and oxidative reactions that inactivate or consume the compounds themselves. Physical loss of the UV-absorber involves the removal of material from the surface by evaporation or dissolution that is not offset by its replacement in the surface layer by diffusion from the bulk polymer
When UV-absorbers are physically lost from polymers, this may lead to undesired effects, such as fuming and plate-out in sheet extrusion or juicing and mould sweat during injection molding. All of these phenomena will result in reduced UV absorber concentrations in the resin and reduced production rates due to frequent, necessary cleaning operations of the equipment. Improved retention of a UV-absorber conversely provides more effective stabilization in the desired end use as well as better processability in terms of reduced fuming, plate-out, mould sweat, juicing, etc.
Various methods have been used to improve the UV-stability of polycarbonate. Common approaches are to use UV-absorbers as additives in the polycarbonate and to apply surface layers or other surface treatments to prepare structures where the UV absorbers can be concentrated in the surface or outer layers to prevent UV radiation from deeper penetration into and degradation of the main thickness of the PC sheet. A number of methods and techniques have been developed to concentrate UV absorbers near or at the surface of polymeric materials. These include surface impregnation (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,309,220; 3,043,709; 4,861,664 and 4,937,026); coating a plastic article with solutions containing thermoplastic resins and UV absorbers (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,668,588 and 4,353,965); thermal bonding of film layers (see for example JP 07-9,560); and coextrusion (see for example European Patent Publications EP 110,221, EP 247,480, EP 320,632, EP 338,355 and EP 825,226; GB Patent 2,290,745 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,264,680 and 5,108,835). In these and other coextrusion references, there is an emphasis on the use of higher molecular weight and lower volatility compounds if used in higher concentrations in coextruded surface layers.
It is also generally known to incorporate additional stabilizers of various other types into polycarbonate compositions to prevent discoloration of the polymer and the final article during processing and end-use. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,812,498, 5,288,778 and 5,821,380 and GB Patent 2,290,745 all teach the use of numerous co-stabilizers. The use of phosphite stabilizers in combination with a triazine-type UV absorber has been described in EP 825,226. JP 10-044,356; JP 10-044,357; and JP 10-044,358 teach the use of a combination of triazine-type UV absorber, phosphite and hindered phenolic stabilizers added or applied to polycarbonate resins. JP 04-103,626; JP 04-159,354 and JP 10-138,435 teach the use of a combination of benzotriazole-type UV absorber, phosphite and hindered phenolic stabilizers added or applied to polycarbonate resins. GB Patent 2,322,861 teaches the stabilization of polycarbonates with benzofuran-2-one lactone-type additives optionally employing a wide range of additional co-stabilizers of various different types. However, in the case of polycarbonate formulations and especially co-extrudable compositions, which contain high levels of UV absorbers, it is always desirable to have improved combinations of physical, processing and appearance properties. It is especially desirable to have such improved resins, improved stabilized articles and improved processes where the stabilizers volatilize less and are better maintained in the compositions and articles during and after processing.
It is thus the objective of the present invention to provide improved polycarbonate compositions and improved molded, shaped or otherwise fabricated articles having appropriate UV protection (physical property and appearance stability) for outdoor applications. It is also an objective to provide improved processes for the preparation of these improved molded, shaped or otherwise fabricated articles.
In one embodiment, this invention relates to a polycarbonate resin composition comprising a polycarbonate, a cyanacrylic acid ester compound having a molecular weight of at least 500 g/mol and a phenyl phosphite type stabilizer. In another embodiment, the polycarbonate resin further comprises a hindered phenol type stabilizer and preferably, also a lactone type stabilizer. Preferably such polycarbonate resin compositions comprise from 0.05 to 15 weight percent cyanacrylic acid ester type UV absorber, 20 to 1500 ppm phosphite type stabilizer, from 10 to 750 ppm hindered phenol type stabilizer and from 5 to 400 ppm lactone type stabilizer. Polycarbonate resin composition according to the invention desirably comprise at least about 2 percent by weight cyanacrylic acid ester compound based on weight of polycarbonate and advantageously are used in surface layers or otherwise applied to the surface of articles, preferably polycarbonate articles.
In a preferred, alternative embodiment, the polycarbonate resin compositions comprise a cyanacrylic acid ester compound according to the following formula: 
where the R1 and R2 substituents are each hydrogen or a radical having an iso- or heterocyclic ring system with at least one iso- or heteroaromatic nucleus, and at least one of the radicals R1 or R2 must be different from hydrogen; p has an average value of at least 3; X is the radical of an aliphatic or cycloaliphatic polyol having from about 3 to about 20 carbon atoms and at least p hydroxyl groups, a cycloaliphatic radical optionally containing 1 or 2 hetero atoms, and an aliphatic radical optionally being interrupted by up to 8 non-adjacent oxygen atoms, sulfur atoms, imino or C1-C4-alkylimino groups.
In another embodiment, this invention is an article molded, shaped or otherwise fabricated from a resin composition as described above. In other embodiments, these types of resin compositions are found to provide improved molded, shaped or otherwise fabricated articles of many types including extruded sheet structures and articles or structures which have been blow molded, thermoformed, injection molded, injection blow molded, injection compression molded, foamed or film blow molded.
It has been found that the improved resin compositions and the improved articles which can be prepared have excellent resistance against UV radiation and provide improved combinations of base color, color stability (thermal stability) and other physical properties including particularly improved cracking resistance and surface properties. It has also been found that the UV absorber and added stabilizer(s) added according to the present invention provide reduced levels of color or yellowing in the final polycarbonate compositions/articles. This can be particularly noticeable in the resin granules when high levels of UV absorbers are incorporated in a resin to be used as the coextrudable surface layer or when there are multiple thickness of extruded sheet or other article that is stacked or lined up together.
It has also been found that in a further embodiment, the invention provides improved processes for preparing such articles with reduced levels of plate-out, fuming, mould sweat and/or juicing.
The polycarbonate compositions, articles and processes according to the invention are based on the use of specific cyanacrylic acid ester types of UV absorbers having a molecular weight of at least 500 g/mol. These compounds and methods for their preparation are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,380 which is incorporated by reference. These compounds are generally represented by the following formula: 
where the R1 and R2 substituents are each hydrogen or a radical having an iso- or heterocyclic ring system with at least one iso- or heteroaromatic nucleus, and at least one of the radicals R1 or R2 must be different from hydrogen; p 25 has an average value of from about 2 to about 10, preferably at least 3 and more preferably has a value of 4; X is the radical of an aliphatic or cycloaliphatic polyol having from about 3 to about 20 carbon atoms and at least p hydroxyl groups, a cycloaliphatic radical optionally containing 1 or 2 hetero atoms, and an aliphatic radical optionally being interrupted by up to 8 non-adjacent oxygen atoms, sulfur atoms, imino or C1-C4-alkylimino groups.
These higher molecular weight cyanacrylic acid ester compounds are selected to provide optimized benefits and properties in the areas of UV stabilization performance, improved processability (due to reduced volatility, reduced plate-out, reduced fuming, and the like) and performance and appearance of the final articles. In general, these compounds should have molecular weights greater than about 500, preferably greater than about 700, more preferably greater than about 800 and most preferably greater than about 900 g/mol. In general, at higher molecular weights there is diminishing solubility in polycarbonate and increasing costs and molecular weights of these compounds should not be greater than about 2500, preferably not greater than about 2000, more preferably not greater than about 1800, and most preferably not greater than about 1600 g/mol.
A preferred example of the UV absorbers of this invention is: 1,3-Bis-[(2xe2x80x2-cyano-3xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-diphenylacryloyl)oxy]-2,2-bis-[(2-cyano-3xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-diphenylacryloyl)oxy]methyl)propane having the Tradename Uvinul 3030 and commercially available from BASF. It has the general molecular structure C69H48N4O8, a molecular weight of 1060 g/mol, a melting Point of 170-180xc2x0 C. and a CAS number of 78671-58-4. It is represented by the following structure: 
The amounts of the cyanacrylic acid ester types of UV-absorbers to be included in the polycarbonate resins according to the present invention will vary depending upon whether they are to be employed in xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d levels throughout the total thickness or bulk of the polycarbonate to be stabilized or in a concentrate, capstock or surface coating type of resin where relatively high concentrations are employed in order to completely block UV transmittance to the substrate article or layers in a relatively thin layer thickness. In general, to provide UV absorption protection to the polycarbonate resins, these compounds can be used in xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d levels of at least about 0.05 weight percent (wt %) based on weight of polycarbonate resin into which the compound is being incorporated, preferably at least about 0.10 wt %, more preferably at least about 0.15 wt % and most preferably at least about 0.20 wt %. If preparing a concentrate resin, capstock resin or other type of surface coating these compounds can be used in levels of at least about 1 wt %, preferably at least about 2 wt %, more preferably at least about 3 wt % and most preferably at least about 4 wt %. In general, at higher concentration levels there is diminishing UV protection benefit and levels of these compounds should not be greater than about 15 wt %, preferably not greater than about 12 wt %, more preferably not greater than about 10 wt % and most preferably not greater than about 8 wt %.
In addition, the compositions/articles/processes according to the present invention also employ an additional phenyl phosphite stabilizer where there are preferably at least two substitutions per phenyl group(s) bonded to the P(O)3 (phosphite) and which can be a mono- or diphosphite. These compounds are generally known and are taught in JP 10-044,356, JP 10-044,357 and JP 10-044,358. These compounds are represented generally by the following structures:
For monophosphates, compounds represented generally by the following structures: 
where the R substituents may be the same or different and can independently of one another be H, C1-C15 alkyl, C5-C10 cycloalkyl, C7-C20 aralkyl, C6-C14 aryl, xe2x80x94OR7 or xe2x80x94COOR7 where R7 is H, C1-C15 alkyl, C5-C10 cycloalkyl, C7-C20 aralkyl, or C6-C14 aryl and provided that at least two of the 5 R groups per phenyl ring must be different than H; n is from 1 to 3, preferably 3; and p is 3-n. or 
where the R substituents may be the same or different and can independently of one another be H, C1-C15 alkyl, C5-C10 cycloalkyl, C7-C20 aralkyl, C6-C14 aryl, xe2x80x94OR12 or xe2x80x94COOR12 where R12 is H, C1-C15 alkyl, C5-C10 cycloalkyl, C7-C20 aralkyl, or C6-C14 aryl and provided that at least two of the 5 R groups per phenyl ring must be different than H.
For diphosphites compounds represented generally by the following structure: 
where the R1, R2, R3 and R4 substituents may be the same or different and can independently of one another be H, C1-C15 alkyl, C5-C10 cycloalkyl, C7-C20 aralkyl, C6-C14 aryl, xe2x80x94OR6 or xe2x80x94COOR6 where R6 is H, C1-C15 alkyl, C5-C10 cycloalkyl, C7-C20 aralkyl, or C6-C14 aryl and provided that at least two of the 5 R groups per phenyl ring must be different than H; R5 is divalent and may be C1-C15 alkyl, C5-C10 cycloalkyl, C7-C20 aralkyl, C6-C14 aryl or 
where the R1 and R2 substituents may be the same or different and can independently of one another be H, C1-C15 alkyl, C5-C10 cycloalkyl, C7-C20 aralkyl, C6-C14 aryl, xe2x80x94OR6 or xe2x80x94COOR6 where R6 is H, C1-C15 alkyl, C5-C10 cycloalkyl, C7-C20 aralkyl, or C6-C14 aryl and the R3 and R4 substituents may also be: 
where the R8 substituents may be the same or different and can independently of one another be H, C1-C15 alkyl, C5-C10 cycloalkyl, C7-C20 aralkyl, C6-C14 aryl, xe2x80x94OR6 or xe2x80x94COOR6 where R6 is H, C1-C15 alkyl, C5-C10 cycloalkyl, C7-C20 aralkyl, or C6-C14 aryl and provided that at least two of the 5 R groups per phenyl ring must be different than H;
or diphosphite compounds represented generally by the following structure: 
where the R1 to R10 substituents may be the same or different and can independently of one another be H, C1-C15 alkyl, C5-C10 cycloalkyl, C7-C20 aralkyl, C6-C14 aryl, xe2x80x94OR11 or xe2x80x94COOR11 where R11 is H, C1-C15 alkyl, C5-C10 cycloalkyl, C7-C20 aralkyl, C6-C14 aryl, provided that at least two of the 5 R groups per phenyl ring must be different than H.
The selection of suitable and preferred phosphite compounds is based upon providing optimized combinations of their known secondary antioxidation properties (reaction with hydroperoxides preventing further degradation of the polycarbonate) along with surprising contributions to the UV stability, color reduction, color stability, plateout reduction and fuming reduction.
One of the preferred phosphite stabilizers is tris(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)phosphite commercially available under the Tradename Irgafos 168 from Ciba Geigy and is represented by the following structure: 
Other preferred phenyl phosphite stabilizers are bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-phenyl) pentaerythritoldiphosphite: 
which is commercially from Great Lakes Chemical as Alkanox P-24;
and Bis(2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite: 
which is commercially available from ASAHI DENKA KOGYO K.K. as ADK STAB PEP-36;
and bis(2,4-dicumylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite 
which is commercially available from Great Lakes Chemical as ALKANOX 28 and from Dover Chemical Corp. as DOVERPHOS S-9228;
and Tetrakis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-phenyl) 4,4xe2x80x2-biphenylene-diphosphonite: 
which is commercially available from Ciba Specialty Chemicals Inc. as Irgafos P-EPQ and from Great Lakes Chemical as Alkanox 24-44;
and 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(4,6-di-tert-butyl-phenyl)octyl- phosphite: 
which is commercially available from Asahi Denka Kogyo K.K. as ADK STAB HP-10.
The amounts of the phosphite stabilizer to be included in the polycarbonate resins according to the present invention will vary depending upon the desired balance of the above mentioned combinations of properties and cost. In general, to provide noticeable stabilizing effects and benefits, the phosphite stabilizers should be used at levels of at least about 20 parts per million (ppm) based on weight of polycarbonate resin into which the compound is being incorporated, preferably at least about 30 ppm and most preferably at least about 50 ppm. In general, at higher concentration levels there is diminishing benefit and levels of these compounds should not be greater than about 1500 ppm, preferably not greater than about 1000 ppm, and most preferably not greater than about 750 ppm.
In addition to the phosphite stabilizer, it is also desirable to include hindered phenol and/or lactone type stabilizers, most preferably both types.
The compositions according to the invention, therefore, also desirably employ a hindered phenol-type stabilizer. These stabilizers and methods for their preparation are generally known and commercially available. These compounds generally contain at least one moiety represented by the following structure: 
wherein R1 through R4 are selected from and can independently of one another be H, C1-C15 alkyl, C5-C10 cycloalkyl, C7-C20 aralkyl, C6-C14 aryl, and provided that at least R1 and R3 must be different than H. One or more of these moieties are bonded through the unspecified, open valence to any of a wide variety of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aralkyl, or aryl radicals having up to 30 carbon atoms and optionally being interrupted by up to 8 non-adjacent sulfur atoms, imino or C1-C4-alkylimino groups, oxygen atoms, and/or carboxylic groups. It should be noted that the hindered phenol compounds can be mono-, di-, tri- and tetra-phenols and including combinations of two or more of these.
The selection of suitable and preferred hindered phenol-type stabilizers is based upon providing the known benefit of primary antioxidation (reaction with peroxides to reduce the autocatalytic degradation of PC) as well as the surprising contributions to the UV stability, reduced color, color stability, reduced plateout and reduced fuming that are provided in the in the final formulations.
A preferred hindered phenol is octadecyl 3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate which is commercially available under the tradename Irganox 1076 from Ciba Specialty Chemicals Inc. and is generally represented by the following structure: 
Other preferred hindered phenols include those available under the following trade names and represented by the indicated chemical formulae:
Monophenols such as Irganox 1135: 
Di-phenols such as Irganox 245 
and Irganox 259; 
Tri-phenols such as Irganox 1330 
Tetra-phenols such as Irganox 1010 
In general, to provide noticeable stabilization benefits, the hindered phenol-type stabilizer should be used at levels of at least about 10 parts per million (ppm) based on weight of polycarbonate resin into which the compound is being incorporated, preferably at least about 15 ppm and most preferably at least about 25 ppm. In general, at higher concentration levels there is diminishing benefit and levels of these compounds should not be greater than about 2000 ppm, preferably not greater than about 1500 ppm, and most preferably not greater than about 1000 ppm.
The compositions according to the invention also desirably employ a benzofuran-2-one type (lactone-type) stabilizer. These stabilizers and methods for their preparation are generally known and are taught in GB Patent 2,322,861 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,325,863; 5,175,312; 5,252,643; 5,216,052; 5,369,159; 5,488,177; 5,356,966; 5,367,008; 5,428,162; 5,428,177; 5,516,920 which are incorporated by reference.
Preferably, a benzofuran-2-one (lactone) type stabilizer according to the following description is used: 
wherein R1, R3 and R5 are hydrogen, R2 and R4 are independently of each other hydrogen or C1-C6 alkyl, R6 through R10 are independently of each other hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy or xe2x80x94OCH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R11, R11 is C2-C4 alkanoyl and provided that at least two of R6 through R10 are hydrogen.
The selection of suitable and preferred lactone-type stabilizers is based upon providing their known benefit of free radical scavenging (free radical formation being the first step leading to the autocatalytic degradation of PC) in combination with obtaining their unexpected contributions to the UV stability, reduced color, color stability, reduced plateout and reduced fuming that are provided in the in the final formulations.
A preferred benzofuran-2-one type or lactone-type stabilizer is 2(3H)-Benzofuranone, 5,7-bis(1,1-dimethylethyl)-3-3(3,4-dimethylphenyl), available under the tradename HP-136 from Ciba Specialty Chemicals Inc. and is generally represented by the following structure: 
In general, to provide noticeable effects/benefits, the lactone-type stabilizer should be used at levels of at least about 5 parts per million (ppm) based on weight of polycarbonate resin into which the compound is being incorporated, preferably at least about 10 ppm and most preferably at least about 15 ppm. In general, at higher concentration levels there is diminishing benefit and levels of these compounds should not be greater than about 750 ppm, preferably not greater than about 500 ppm, and most preferably not greater than about 4000 ppm.
Preformulated mixtures of these three types of stabilizers (phosphite, hindered phenol and lactone) are commercially available from Ciba Specialty Chemicals Inc. as indicated below with the indicated ratios (by weight) of the three components:
All types of polycarbonate are generally suitable for use in the resins, articles and processes of the present invention. Many types of suitable polycarbonates are well known and commercially available. Suitable types of polycarbonates include linear and branched polycarbonates as well as blends thereof. As mentioned above, the present invention is directed both to formulations based on polycarbonate resins which can be directly used to prepare molded, shaped or otherwise fabricated articles (xe2x80x9cbulk stabilized resinsxe2x80x9d) and to formulations based on polycarbonate resins which can be used as a surface or external coating or layer (xe2x80x9ccapstock resinsxe2x80x9d) to protect substrate articles or core layers which can be a polycarbonate resin of the same or different type or some other polymer resin.
The materials shown in Table I are, as shown, Calibre brand, commercially available polycarbonate resins from The Dow Chemical Company. The molecular weights of the components were determined by gel permeation chromatography (GPC). The melt flow rate (MFR) values are measured according to ASTM D-1238, conditions of 300xc2x0 C. and 1.2 kilograms mass and are reported in grams per 10 minutes (gr/10 min). Unless otherwise indicated, the references to xe2x80x9cmolecular weightxe2x80x9d herein refer to weight average molecular weights (xe2x80x9cMwxe2x80x9d) determined on the carbonate polymers using gel permeation chromatography with a bisphenol A polycarbonate standard. Otherwise, viscometry or light scattering can also be used to determine weight average molecular weight.
The polycarbonate resins of the present invention can be prepared using any of the known polycarbonate polymerization processes, including the interfacial process, solution process or the melt or solid state advancement versions of the transesterification carbonate polymer polymerization process.
In general, these carbonate polymers are prepared from one or more multihydric components by reacting the multihydric compound, such as a diphenol, with a carbonate precursor such as phosgene, a haloformate or a carbonate ester such as diphenyl or dimethyl carbonate. Aromatic carbonate polymers are preferred and aromatic diphenols are preferred for use as at least part of the multihydric compound with preferred diphenols including but not limited to 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-propane (bisphenol A), phenol, 4,4xe2x80x2-(9-H-fluorene-9-ylidene)bis (bishydroxy-phenylfluorene), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiodiphenol (TDP), 1,1-bis(4--hydroxyphenyl)-1-phenyl ethane (bisphenol AP); phenolphthalein; bis(4-hydroxyphenyl) diphenyl methane; tetrabromobisphenol A (TBBA); and tetrachlorobisphenol A (TCBA). These carbonate polymers also include aromatic carbonate polymers prepared from two or more different dihydric phenols or a combination of a dihydric phenol and a glycol or a hydroxy- or acid-terminated polyester or a dicarboxylic acid in the event a carbonate copolymer or heteropolymer is desired.
Suitable types and amounts of chain terminators (typically monophenolic compounds) and, in the case of branched polycarbonates, branching agents (typically phenols having three or more hydroxy groups) can be employed to obtain the desired molecular weight and branching degrees in the higher molecular weight branched component. Suitable branching agents are generally one or more of the following: phloroglucin; phloroglucid; 2,6-dimethyl-2,4,6-tri(4-hydroxyphenyl)heptene-3; 4,6-dimethyl-2,4,6-tri(4-hydroxyphenyl)heptene-2; 4,6-dimethyl-2,4,6-tri(4-hydroxyphenyl)pentene-2; 4,6-dimethyl-2,4,6-tri(4-hydroxyphenyl)pentane; 1,3,5-tri(4-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 1,3,5-tri(2-hydroxyphenyl)benzol; 1,1,1-tri(4-hydroxyphenyl)ethane; 2,6-bis(2-hydroxy-5-methylbenzyl)-4-methylphenol; tetra(4-hydroxy-phenyl)methane; trisphenol; bis(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)ketone; 1,4-bis(4,4-dihydroxytriphenylmethyl)benzene; xcex1,xcex1xe2x80x2,xcex1xe2x80x3-tri(4-hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-tri-isopropylbenzene; 3,3-bis(4-hydroxyaryl)oxyindole;, isatinbisphenol; 5-chloroisatin; 5,7-dichloroisatin; 5-bromoisatin; trimellitic acid; pyromellitic acid; benzophenonetetracarboxylic acid; and including for the appropriate compounds, the acid chlorides or other condensation reactive derivatives thereof. Specifically preferred branching agents include phloroglucin; phloroglucid; 1,1,1-tri(4-hydroxyphenyl)ethane; trimellitic acid; pyromellitic acid; benzophenonetetracarboxylic acid and acid chlorides thereof; 2,6-bis(2-hydroxy-5-methylbenzyl)-4-methylphenol and 1,3,5-tri(4-hydroxyphenyl)benzene.
It has been found that levels of branching agent in the branched carbonate polymer components for use in the present invention should be in the range of from 0.005 to 0.1 mole branching agent per mole of dihydroxy compound, preferably from 0.01 to 0.8, and more preferably from 0.1 to 0.6.
In general, by whatever production technique it is prepared and whichever type or types it is, the carbonate polymer should have a molecular weight that provides the desired balance of processing features (melt flow rate, melt strength, shear sensitivity) and physical properties (toughness, surface properties and the like) according to the known trade-offs between these. In general, the polycarbonate resin should have a weight average molecular weight of at least about 18,000, preferably at least about 20,000 and more preferably at least about 21,000 and not greater than about 42,000, preferably not greater than about 41,000 and more preferably not greater than about 40,000.
In general, branched carbonate polymers are commercially available and should have a weight average molecular weight of at least about 22,000, preferably at least about 25,000 and more preferably at least about 27,000. In order to obtain branched polymer with minimized levels of gels and other beneficial effects of the branched component, it has been found that the weight average molecular weight of a branched polymer should not be higher than 39,000, preferably not higher than 38,000, most preferably not higher than 37,000. In this range it has been found that the branched carbonate polymer should have a melt flow rate of at least 2 grams per 10 minutes (g/10xe2x80x2), preferably at least about 2.5 g/10xe2x80x2, most preferably at least 3.0 g/10xe2x80x2 and preferably no more than 30 g/10xe2x80x2, preferably no more than 15 g/10xe2x80x2, more preferably no more than 12 g/10xe2x80x2. In general, it can be indirectly determined whether there is a sufficient degree of branching in the branched carbonate polymer by measuring the change in shear sensitivity due to the incorporation of the branched carbonate polymer in a carbonate polymer blend composition. These measurements of shear sensitivity can be done by standard techniques with dynamic mechanical spectroscopy (DMS) or by capillary rheometry.
Suitable linear carbonate polymers are known in the literature and commercially available. For purposes of obtaining desired toughness and crack resistance, it has been found that the linear carbonate polymer component should have a weight average molecular weight of at least 18,000, preferably at least 20,000, and most preferably at least 21,000. In order to keep the desired level of polymer melt flow and processability it has been found that the linear carbonate polymer component should have a weight average molecular weight of no more than 42,000, preferably no more than 41,000, most preferably no more than 40,000. In this range it has been found that the linear carbonate polymer should have a melt flow rate of at least 2 g/10xe2x80x2, preferably at least 2.5 g/10xe2x80x2 and most preferably at least 3.0 g/10xe2x80x2 and preferably no more than 80 g/10xe2x80x2, preferably no more than 40 g/10xe2x80x2, most preferably no more than 35 g/10xe2x80x2.
For the present invention, blend compositions consisting of a branched polycarbonate and a linear carbonate polymer component can be used. It is understood that the polycarbonate resins suitable for use according to the present invention may be a single component carbonate polymer directly obtained from a polymerization process. On the other hand, the carbonate polymer can also be based on a combination of two components of the same type of differing molecular weights and melt flow rates that are blended to obtain the desired intermediate melt flow rate product.
The branched and linear carbonate polymers suitable for use in the present invention also include carbonate polymers prepared from two or more different multihydroxy compounds, preferably dihydroxy compounds, and preferably phenols, or a combination of a multihydroxy compound, such as a diphenol, and a glycol or a hydroxy- or acid-terminated polyester or a dicarboxylic acid in the event a carbonate copolymer or heteropolymer is desired. It is also possible to employ multifunctional carboxylic acids, especially aromatic carboxylic acids, and prepare poly(ester-carbonate) resins such as the known aromatic poly(estercarbonates). The known silicon-containing carbonate monomers can also be used to prepare silicon-containing carbonate polymers that are suitable for use in the present invention.
The present invention also involves the use of the polycarbonate compositions as described above to provide the following wide range of improved processes to prepare molded, shaped or otherwise fabricated articles and improved articles having improved combinations of protection against UV radiation, color and color stability with reduced plate-out behavior during processing. Injection molding, injection blow molding, injection compression molding, extrusion, blow molding, film blow molding, thermoforming and foaming processes for polycarbonate resins are well known in the art and commercially practiced for production of a broad range of parts and structures. As is known, extrusion processes for preparing sheet, profiles and like structures involve the steps of melting, forcing the melted polymer through a die, calibration, if needed, and cooling. As is known, blow molding processes for preparing bottles, containers, instrument panels and like structures involve the steps of extrusion of an expandable parison, expansion or blowing of the parison to the desired shape and cooling. As is known, thermoforming processes for preparing trays, containers, chocolate moulds, and like structures involve the steps of preparing a thermoformable sheet or preform, heating the sheet or preform adjacent to the mould or form of the desired shape, applying a pressure (air pressure or a physical force) or suction to appropriately shape the sheet or preform in the mould or form and cooling.
As is known, foaming processes for preparing electronic parts, business equipment and like structures involve the steps of applying sufficient heat or other energy to activate a blowing agent that is incorporated in the heat softened carbonate polymer, followed by expansion of the foam cells and optional shaping.
The improvements in resins, processes and articles and structures according to the present invention are due to the improved UV resistance, improved color and color stability and reduced tendency to plate-out and fuming that provide improved productivity versus a standard resin. In addition to the UV absorbers and the thermal stabilizers according to the present invention, the polycarbonate composition can advantageously contain the standard types and amounts of the additive-type components frequently incorporated into carbonate polymers. These components can include ignition resistance additives, fillers (that is, glass fibers, talc, clay, etc.), pigments, dyes, mold release agents, impact modifiers, antistatic additives, and the other additives commonly employed in carbonate polymer compositions. The resins according to the invention are also advantageously used in blend compositions with other polymer resins such as monovinylidene aromatic polymer optionally containing an impact modifier component (e.g., ABS or AES).